


[Fanart] Take Me Down to the Ferret-Ass City: The Art Repository

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Where art of-a me ship shall be posted. Mostly crossposted from coffin-liqueart @ Tumblr.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A Mellow-Rock Sunset...

**Author's Note:**

> Because my ship, my ship, my ship is better than bacon.


	2. Pwfshoooooo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The file name for this doodle was, simply because I amused myself with it, "ImPocketSandPOCKETSAAAAAAND.jpg".


End file.
